Kým nás máš
|conductor = Juraj Burian|semiplace = 17th|semipoints = 38|position = 18th|points = 19|previous = Nekonečná pieseň|next = Modlitba|image = Svk96.jpg}}'Kým nás máš '(translation: "As long as you have us") was the Slovak entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Marcel Palonder. It qualified from the pre-qualifying round in 17th place. In the final, it was performed 22nd following Bosnia and Herzegovina and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in 18th place with 19 points, giving Slovakia their best placing to date. However, due to the change in relegation rules, Slovakia's low points average resulted in their relegation for the 1997 contest. Lyrics |-| Slovak= Viem, že nie som zlý Že mi chýba jedna tvár, a kúsok nádeje Ešte v niečo verím, takých vecí je len pár O láska viem, že je Láska je silná, skúša nás Či vieme uniesť, príbeh vášní Tak prosím pomôž, nech dokážem Ťa nájsť Ak Ťa mám Kým nás máš, chráň nás Chráň každý tón Kým nás máš, chráň nás Svieť keď sny práve, blúdia tmou Občas bývam krutý Ako každý kto má sny, dávno prežité Iba zabudnutím, sa hádam očistím A spálim v duši tieň Láska je silná, skúša nás Či vieme uniesť, príbeh vášní Tak prosím pomôž, nech dokážem Ťa nájsť Ak Ťa mám Kým nás máš, chráň nás Chráň každý tón Kým nás máš, chráň nás Svieť keď sny práve, blúdia… Kým nás máš, chráň nás Chráň každý tón Kým nás máš, chráň nás Svieť keď sny práve, blúdia… Kým nás máš, chráň nás Chráň každý tón Kým nás máš, chráň nás Svieť keď sny práve, blúdia… Kým nás máš, chráň nás Chráň každý tón Kým nás máš, chráň nás Svieť keď sny práve, blúdia… Kým nás máš, chráň nás Chráň každý tón Kým nás máš, chráň… |-| English= I know, I am not evil I miss one face, and a little hope I still believe in something, there are only few such things And I know, the love exists The love is strong, it examines us If we know how to endure the story of passion Then love, please, help me, let me succeed and find you If I still have you Love protect us, till you have us Protect each our tune Love protect us, till you have us Shine while dreams are wandering in the dark Sometimes I am cruel As everyone having dreams, experienced long ago Only in forgetting, perhaps I shall purify me And I shall burn the shade in my soul The love is strong, it examines us If we know how to endure the story of passion Then love, please, help me, let me succeed and find you If I still have you Love protect us, till you have us Protect each our tune Love protect us, till you have us Shine while dreams are wandering in the… Love protect us, till you have us Protect each our tune Love protect us, till you have us Shine while dreams are wandering in the… Love protect us, till you have us Protect each our tune Love protect us, till you have us Shine while dreams are wandering in the… Love protect us, till you have us Protect each our tune Love protect us, till you have us Shine while dreams are wandering in the… Love protect us, till you have us Protect each our tune Love protect us, till you have us Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Slovakia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996